


power couple spider leg and cabbage head

by kumajiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing, at least hanamiya, idk why i wrote this, if that makes sense, mido's still a tsundere, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumajiru/pseuds/kumajiru
Summary: “I do not believe that taking a person out to Maji Burger can be described as a date.” Midorima adjusted his glasses once more. Seriously, what was it with those taped fingers of his. “But well, in fact, I already had assumed that a person like you must have very low standards.”“Of course, I have low standards; I chose you, didn't I?” Hanamiya smirked. “Besides... how could you tell if it's a terrible date or not? It's not like you've had a date before, right, zucchini virgin?”Or: Hanamiya and Midorima go out on a date and Hanamiya honestly just wants to get laid (and hold the tsundere's hand).





	power couple spider leg and cabbage head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a thousand years ago and I had completely forgotten about it. I'm sorry it's so out of character, but what can you do if it's about Hanamiya and Midorima on a date :D  
> Yeah.

“Take my fucking hand, you overgrown cabbage,” Hanamiya practically growled as he once against tried to reach out for the other's hand who just kept awkwardly shifting around and blushing. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger he did not know but it was _irritating_ , that's what it was. There he had actually made an attempt to act like a normal fucking human being on a normal date and hold his partner's hand, only to be turned down. More than only once. He simply couldn't grasp how a guy who was over six fucking feet tall could be such a goddamn prude about such a small thing. It was not as if he had asked him to make out in the middle of the street.

It might have been his own idea to ask Midorima on a date but, god, he was already regretting this. He mentally made a note to himself to never ask someone like Midorima out again. That seemed to be the worst decision of his still awfully short life.

“I told you. I will not do such a thing!”

“C'mon...” Hanamiya sighed.

“Have you actually thought about the consequences of this hand holding of yours? What would happen if we were seen? What if one of your teammates sees us?”

“I really do not give a shit about them.”

“Of course, you don’t,” Midorima huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

They continued to make their way into town in silence. Hanamiya actually wasn't sure what they should do there but like hell he was going to let the other know that. To be honest, he hadn't thought this date would last more than five minutes. Hell, he hadn't even thought that Midorima would say yes to his proposal. The only reason why he had asked the other out was because he found Midorima hot. In a weird kind of way, but he did. And given his mocking and teasing (and sometimes quite cruel, he had to admit) nature it was only logical for him to act on these... feelings or whatever they were and ask Midorima out. Just to tease the other. Maybe laugh at him whilst he stuttered out his response. But no, his plan had taken quite the unexpected turn as he had been met with a 'yes, in fact, I would like to' and a phone number which he had to remember until he had found something to write it down with, and the broccoli head had quickly disappeared to god knows where, leaving a bewildered Hanamiya behind. However, as he was a man true to his word (well, more often than not), he had called the number given to him and they had made out a date.

He could only hope that this horror of a date would end in a make out session. Or more. If it didn't, someone might die.

“Say, celery... why did you even agreed to this date? For all you know, I could have only been planning to embarrass you in some kind of way or some shit.”

Midorima didn't even told him to stop with the horrendous nicknames any more which he was giving him (he had stopped bothering after he had been called leprechaun). He simply readjusted his glasses and it seemed as if he was genuinely thinking it over. Hanamiya somehow hoped that this question didn't make him realise just how stupid this all was and that it wouldn't make him leave. No matter how annoyed he was at the moment, he had finally gotten the chance to (maybe) get laid for once in a while and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip.

“Hm. If this could be considered a date. I do not believe that taking a person out to Maji Burger can be described as such.” Midorima adjusted his glasses once more. Seriously, what was it with those taped fingers of his. “But well, in fact, I already had assumed that a person like you must have very low standards.”

“Of course, I have low standards; I chose you, didn't I?” Hanamiya smirked. “Besides... how could _you_ tell if it's a terrible date or not? It's not like you've had a date before, right, zucchini virgin?”

It certainly was amusing watching how Midorima's face went through the entire colour palette before settling for a deep shade of red which reminded Hanamiya of the Miracle's midget's red hair. _Endearing, really._

No. Wait, what was he thinking? He did not find these kind of things endearing. Hanamiya scowled at his own thoughts.

“I-I must let you know that, in fact, I had plenty of dates in my life, thank you very much,” Midorima finally settled for a stuttered answer and looked away in embarrassment. In the late afternoon sun Hanamiya noticed just how long the other's eyelashes were as the sun was making his face appear in a golden light.

Alright. He was going to stop with the gay thoughts at this instant before he ran into a telephone pole or something. 

Hanamiya let out a loud laugh. “Oh? Maybe with that little black-haired friend of yours?”  
Midorima chose to ignore this question, simply to keep himself out of more trouble. “As for your first question... I don't know why I agreed. I merely assumed it to be the right decision. In fact, that same morning, Oha Asa said that Capricorns and Cancers – “

“What the _fuck_ is an Oha Asa?”

Clearly displeased by his lack of knowledge, Midorima let out a deep sign and came to a halt. “Naturally, why would you know...”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you goddamn carrot?!”

Midorima ignored his statement and Hanamiya had the feeling he had to prepare himself for a five minute rant about some nerdy shit he was obsessed with.

“Oha Asa is a horoscope forecast.” – ah yes, he had been right, some nerdy shit – “I watch it every morning before going to school. It predicts my luck for the day and tells me when I have to be cautious of something. Of course, it can be helped if my future does not seem as bright as I might wish. To avoid any inconvenience, I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said.” He rummaged around in his bag until he found a small key chain which resembled a bear and let it swing around before his eyes. It was quite a disfigured bear, Hanamiya noted. “Cancer ranked fifth today and its lucky item was a bear. The horoscope did not specify what kind of object the lucky item has to be, so I assumed a key chain was fine.”

Hanamiya could only stare. He did not understand what was going on or what he had just been told.

Midorima, however, did not mind his lack of answer, he solely dug around in his bag a bit more until Hanamiya was presented with a small pack. He did not miss the obvious blush spreading on Midorima's face as he handed him the package and bit on his lip.

“What the hell is this?”

“It's... it's the lucky item for Capricorn. Nikuman.” Midorima again fumbled around with his glasses before he looked up with determination noticeable in his eyes, yet the redness on his cheeks remained prominent. “D-Do not think anything of it! It was merely because Capricorn ranked eleventh today and I did not want any problems to occur during our meeti – “

“Wow, you sure are more of a nerd than I thought, pea pod,” Hanamiya stated whilst he regarded the object in his hands. “But thanks, I guess.” Midorima kept quiet at his response and simply nodded in acknowledgement. His cheeks were still tinted in a soft pink, though.

_I swear to God... he keeps acting like a besotted grade schooler_ , Hanamiya thought and rolled his eyes, keeping his gaze straight, whilst their continued their walk. He was totally not looking in the direction of his date. _I'm one to talk, aren't I. Calling six feet tall guys cute while they're blushing mad._

Anyway, while he was at it, he could come to the issue which kept bothering since the beginning. He did plan to get Midorima into his bed, after all. After this day, he most certainly had deserved it. _And also... he can blush all the way he wants when we get to the good stuff._ Hanamiya suppressed the grin which was making its way onto his face and searched for the other one's gaze.

Midorima wasn't looking at him any more. He was biting and licking on his underlip as if he was overthinking something. Hanamiya traced the tip of his tongue with his eyes and noticed the pretty cherry colour of his lips.

_Well, I might as well..._

“So, about that hand holding...” Hanamiya said, dragging out the sentence.

He heard a small huff before the other answered. “As I already remarked – !”

Before Midorima could finish his sentence however, Hanamiya had already grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down into a kiss. He felt the taller one stiffen in his grip, yet after a bit struggling he loosened up and returned the kiss with so much enthusiasm that Hanamiya almost was taken aback.  
Hanamiya's other hand settled on his shoulder blade and slowly wandered down until it reached his small of the back. His grip on the arm loosened and joined the other resulting in him pulling Midorima closer to himself. The latter made a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he felt their bodies touching like this but relaxed quickly once again.

Now, that he could do in public but taking his hand was too much to ask for. That's quite a logic this two-meter cactus got there. Maybe Hanamiya would actually try asking him about making out in the middle of the street. Which... they kind of were doing right now. But whatever.

When they at last parted, Midorima could not meet his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand whilst staring out into an empty space. Hanamiya hadn't thought it was possible for someone to be that red but apparently it worked. This kind of red had definitely surpassed the midget's hair red.

“Never mind the hand holding. How about we just skip it and head straight for my house?” Hanamiya grinned mischievously up to the other.

But similar to the last time he had been surprised when asking for something, he was given an unexpected response this time as well.

“Yes, in fact, I'd like to.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was bad.  
> I'm blushing more than Midorima during the whole fic.  
> okay byeee,,,  
> (also i'm sorry english is not my first language :DD )


End file.
